


Past and Future

by Sunnygalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnygalaxy/pseuds/Sunnygalaxy
Summary: Keith was trapped for two years in the quantum abyss, seeing visions of the past and the future. Now that he returned to the present and Voltron saved all the universes, Keith cant help but remember all the things he saw. And that includes Allura.





	Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I wrote on my tumblr this: “I need a fic about Keith knowing the future couples on the team, after seeing the future so many time when he was with Krolia, asap" 
> 
> Well, I wrote it myself as a way of entertainment while I'm waiting for the real writers do the work. Is a Kallura centered drabble, but there is also a little Plance in it because Plance is my otp and I needed them in this fic.
> 
> Also, english is NOT my first language so i’m sorry if you see some mistakes. I hope at least you find that is a decent story.

After Lotor, they decided they needed a break.

Now that the universes were safe, they didn’t need to pressure themselves anymore. At least for a while.

Also, the return to home would be long and exhausting, and without the castle they had to stop on the allied planets to stay in good shape. Eat, take a shower, sleep … don’t go crazy trapped inside a lion for more than ten hours. Basic things.

Everyone was tired, and practically destroyed emotionally and physically after the battle. But to think on Earth, on their  _families_ , was a beacon of hope that comforted the hearts of everyone…. Or almost everyone.

Allura and Coran were eager to see the home of the paladins, but no one could deny that the two alteans were still trying to overcome the trauma that was to destroy the castle for the greater good.

Romelle also didn’t seem particularly happy to go to Earth, but neither was she annoyed by it. After avenging her family and having met the princess Allura, the girl was happy with any decision that was made.

And then there was him. Keith wanted to return to Earth, but not because he had family like the others. At least not alive. So he wasn’t ecstatic to return. But it did fill him with warmth to think that he could have a family again in that place. His mother and he living under the same roof.  _It was so weird to imagine_. His mother Galra, whom he had once hated for abandoning them, was now, with Shiro and the paladins, his family; and Keith wanted to show her the Earth like his father had never been able to do, because of the Galra Empire threatening to kill them all.

Who would have thought that it only took two years of travelling through space, experiencing visions of the past and future, to strengthen the bond with your mother?

He had seen so many things that he wished he hadn’t seen. Some horribly heartbreaking, and others simply too embarrassing … Keith knew too much for his own good.

Like for example all the times that a Galra attack would end the lives of thousands of innocents.

… Or the fact that Lance would confess his feelings to Allura to only be rejected.

It was so awkward to know so many things about his friends and pretend that everything was fine, and Keith was not good at hiding his emotions. He might look like a cold person, but Keith couldn’t help but show when something troubles him. And knowing everything about the lives of his friends was one of those things. “ _Oh, hello Hunk, do you want to know something funny? As soon as you see Shay again she will kiss you in front of everyone and you will want to take her to Earth to meet your parents. Coran, I know you’ll fall in love with an earthling when we get home, but she’ll break your heart. Lance! The whole situation with Allura will be extremely difficult for you. And Pidge … Pidge I know how many times you are gonna try to play video games with Lance to cheer him up, wrongly believing that he could never reciprocate your  feelings.”_

 And Allura … she…

"Keith. Are you okay?”

It was uncommon that something took him by surprise, but the sudden appearance of the princess, startled the leader of the Voltron.

They were making the first stop on their return to Earth. The allied planet had food impossible to digest for them, and the atmospheric conditions were very aggressive for humans. But at least the citizens were kind, and they had pretty comfortable beds. And considering their situation, everyone appreciated being able to sleep in such a place. But Keith could not sit still. The feeling that Shiro could vanish at any moment was something that tormented him. So he had decided to stand guard in the hallway, while everyone slept in their rooms. Everyone but Allura apparently, who was in front of him, in her sleeping gown and with messy hair.

“Princess” Keith saw her eyes and all his thoughts disappeared for a few seconds. She looked broken. “I’m fine, it’s just a bit of insomnia … but you look …” Keith wanted to say “ _Horrible_ ”, and two years ago he would have said it. Back then he couldn’t control himself when talking … but now he was trying to read the emotions of others a little better.

“Pathetic? Hideous? A mess?”

“Exhausted.” Sentenced Keith, convinced that that was the best term to describe her.

“I guess that’s one way to put it. Can I sit?”

Oh no. The nervousness had returned and with bigger intensity. When they were fighting Keith hadn’t had time to think about it … but now, in the calm of victory, on the serenity of the night, in quiet of the loneliness, Keith could see his visions clearly. How to explain to Allura that the reason why it was so hard to invite her to sit next to him was because he had seen them in his visions? How to tell the princess of Altea that in the future she would have a relationship with a half Galra half human, and that would create tension in the whole universe?

“Sure”

Allura smiled at him briefly and proceeded to sit beside him. She didn’t seem willing to start a conversation, and Keith wasn’t in the mood for that either. But seeing her so melancholy was heartbreaking.

“It wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

“Everyone keeps telling me that” Allura replied between sighs, unable to look away from the floor. “But I just can’t get rid of this feeling. I’ve failed to everyone … I’ve failed myself”

“Allura, you beat Lotor. You saved all the universes. ”

“ _We_  did that.” Claimed the princess, looking right into his eyes for the first time since she had sat next to him in that deserted hallway.

 "But without you it would have been impossible.“

"But…”

“Allura. Stop.”

She gave him a genuine smile and took a deep breath. Keith could sense that she was holding back her tears and although the empathy for her friend invaded him immediately _-which was amazing because even though he had not seen her for past two years his feelings for her, and for the whole team, remained intact-_ , the black paladin couldn’t avoid feeling that if she started crying he would  freak out internally; he was really bad at comforting people.

“You know …” Allura resumed the conversation, and Keith admired her strength to hold back the tears and just keep talking. “One of the reasons why Lotor gained my trust so fast was… you”

 _Oh no_. Keith could feel the heat rising up his neck. Suddenly looking at the wall had become more interesting than maintaining eye contact with Allura.

“Me?” Keith asked noticing how his voice cracked, and instantly wanting to hit his head against that same wall.

“Yes, you. I learned not to judge others, not even the Galra. The only thing that can show the goodness of our hearts are our actions, and you proved to be loyal and courageous. You have your heart in the right place … Lotor … he showed me everything I am capable of, and I thought I had also wrongly judged him. But now … now. I am so confused! …And embarrassed.”

Allura buried her face in her hands and Keith stayed a few seconds in silence waiting to hear the drowned sob of the princess, but they never came. She was still fighting to reamin calm, and at that point he didn’t know whether to admire her for that or be concerned.

“There are bad people on all the planets. Everyone can cheat and betray you, but they can also prove you to be extraordinary people. You just need to find the balance. Always be careful but never lose hope. ”

Those words didn’t seem to belong to him. Keith wondered if Shiro was still in his mind somehow, giving him advice, because that undoubtedly sounded like something that his friend, slash big brother, would say. Allura seemed to think the same thing because suddenly she uncovered her face to look into his eyes.

“That was … beautiful, Keith. Thank you.”

Keith nodded, and even dared to smile back. It seemed surreal. He hadn’t seen her for two years, but nothing had changed. Everything was the same, except that now Allura was a little more broken, and Keith hated to see her like that. He still remembered her bright smile. It had been a long time but he could never forget Allura’s smile. It was one of the few things that never failed to reassure him. But Keith knew it would take a long time for her to smile like that again.

Wait a second. He was thinking about her lips, wasn’t he? He was practically  _staring_  at her lips!  _Abort, abort!_

“Do you know that Pidge has a crush on Lance?”

 _Good one Keith, is that your way of saving the situation? Throwing Pidge under the bus? What a good friend_. Allura’s expression showed extreme confusion and Keith could barely keep her gaze.

“I see … How do you know?” Allura asked trying to bring some rationality to the situation.

“Well …”  _I have lived for the past two years on the back of a space whale, in a quantum abyss where time does messed up things, while seeing visions of the past and the future._ “It’s complicated.”

“Try me. Whatever you are hiding is clearly affecting you. You are our leader. We need you to have a clear mind. ”

Keith didn’t know what to do. There was no way to answer her question without causing the princess to go crazy due to the amount of information. But still, he should tell her. Someone had to know. It was not the kind of secret you hide from your team,  _from your friends._

“Allura, this is going to sound very weird, but when I was with my mother on a mission, we were trapped in a quantum abyss and …”

“For how long?”

Keith looked at Allura still open-mouthed. Her eyes revealed growing concern and he just undestood that there was no need to explain all the details. The princess knew what a quantum abysm implied.

“Two…”

“Hours? Days?  _Weeks_? ”

“Years.”

Silence flooded through the dark and lonely hallway. A disturbing calm enveloped them as Allura slowly brought her hands to her mouth, silencing a gasp. It wasn’t something Keith enjoyed talking about; and the paladins weren’t stupid. The first thing Lance did when he saw him was to point out how old he looked. And if Lance could sense it, then Hunk and Pidge would have figured out right away  that something bigger, and with a possible scientific explanation, had happened to Keith in those months he was away from Voltron.

But saying it out loud was still pretty damn weird.

“Keith.” Allura brought him back to reality. “Are you alright?”

Of all the questions she could have asked, Allura had chosen the only one that managed to affect Keith.

“I don’t know.” The truth was always the best option in those cases. Keith wasn’t traumatized by having lived with his mother on the back of a space whale for two years, but it was certainly unsettling in retrospect.

“You must have seen so many things.”

“You have no idea”

If Keith could, he would eliminate from his mind the image of Coran trying to flirt with the people from earth and scaring them, or the conversation that Hunk would have with his parents in which they would affirm that Shay was a beautiful alien but they were worried because they really wanted to have grandchildren and they didn’t know how that would be possible. Undoubtedly Keith also wanted to forget Pidge and Lance making out in secret.

It was none of his business and Keith felt like a creep, watching the lives of his friends.

“Have you seen anything about … me?”

_Well played Keith. The princess is asking you the worst possible question and it’s your fault._

“I can’t remember anything specific right now.”  It was late, they were both tired, and Keith felt he had already shared too much information. It didn’t seem like the place or the moment to open up about what he had seen about Allura in his visions.

“Is okay. I shouldn’t have asked.” Allura looked away from him, changing her attention to the wall in front of them, immersing herself in her thoughts. It was pretty obvious that she knew he was lying, but Keith was grateful she didn’t push him. "It is not the moment to know my future; I have to focus on the present. Also, I trusted you. If you had seen something really important you would tell us, just like you did with … Lotor”

Keith knew the feeling of being consume by rage very well, and it was certainly something he had seen in Allura during the battle. But in the end, when Lotors  version of Voltron had been destroyed, and the Galra leader was unconscious, floating in the quintessence field, neither Keith nor Allura could leave without first thinking of saving him. Yes, Keith knew and understood all about Allura’s rage, but he also knew about her kindness and forgiveness; and because of those emotions she was feeling so confused now.

"I haven’t told you yet but I really sorry that …”

“So … Pidge and Lance”

Allura looked him in the eye again. A fake smile on her lips and watery eyes, but still refusing to shed a tear. Apparently she also considered that she had talked enough for that night, and Keith respected that.

“Please don’t tell anyone … I don’t know why I said it,” Keith begged, afraid to even imagine what Pidge could do to him. “I’m an idiot.”

“The secret is safe with me,” the princess assured him, giving him a fleeting smile again before her thoughts began to wander again and her attention drifted away from the conversation.

 "Are you okay, princess?“

"I will be.” Her voice was calm and assertive, as always. But her eyes revealed her true emotions.

“Is it because of Lance?”  _Bad question Keith, haven’t you screwed up enough for one night?_

“What?” Allura’s cheeks stained with a faint pink. It was understandable. Allura was realizing that Keith probably knew many things about her love life, past and future. That was too much power for one person. “You saw something, didn’t you?”

The heat grew in Keith. Those things weren’t his forte, and he definitely couldn’t lie to her. It would be in vain, she could see through him without problems.

“I don’t think it’s is a good idea to tell you what I saw. I don’t want to alter your decisions and make everything worse.” Fifty percent of that was true; fifty percent was Keith trying not to remember his visions of Allura and Lance.

“The visions of the quantum abyss show you facts, Keith. Maybe they do not happen the way you saw them, but they are almost always inevitable.” The princess explained solemnly, but then she let out a sigh and return to her melancholic state. “… but I respect your decision, and I appreciate it. I have to think about … Lance, and I have to do it by myself.”

“I get it. But try not to burden yourself with that right now. You should rest.”

Allura gave him a look full of tenderness and before Keith could begin to process what was happening he could feel the hand of the princess on his. Even after being stuck in a place where the time did crazy things, Keith had never experienced the feeling of the time actually stopping, until that moment. Allura’s fingers stroked his hand and Keith had flashes of them kissing one starry night, sitting in front of his house. Allura was wearing civilian clothes, jeans and an oversized sweater; and Keith had returned to his everyday clothes. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it was sweet and warm. They were holding hands, and Allura’s fingers caressed his just as she was doing in the present.

“I think you’re right. I should go to sleep”

Keith blinked a few of times, trying to push away the visions and regain his composure. Meanwhile, Allura stood up, brushing off a lock of white hair from her face and taking a deep breath.

“Thanks Keith. For sharing these moments with me. I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad too, princess.” Keith replied, still trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Allura headed to her room, and before opening the door she turned one last time to wish him a good night and to give him a last kind smile, before disappearing.

Keith smiled to himself. All his worries had vanished, at least for a while, by the comforting presence of the princess; and the paladin found himself yawning for the first time that night. Apparently, even after all those years, Allura’s smile still had the same effect on him.


End file.
